This invention relates to dash reinforcements and dash assemblies for mobile vehicle with a passenger cab such as a sport utility vehicle, or medium or heavy-duty truck. The dash reinforcement may be a stamped sheet metal panel that strengthens the dash structure of the cab and provides for mounting of vehicle components. The dash reinforcement of this invention is symmetrical about the centerline of the vehicle and this symmetry allows the panel to accommodate both left-hand drive and right-hand drive vehicle configurations. The dash reinforcement also includes `Y` shaped passages for a driver control module and for accessory equipment such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) modules. The dash reinforcement may be engaged to a dash panel to form a dash assembly.